Day Planners
by Lunatic Fic Productions
Summary: Just a 'normal' day on Mutant High...
1. Day Planners, part I

Title: Day Planners, part I  
Authors: Nadja Lee and Sorcieré  
Disclaimer: See this? *Gives Marvel the one-fingered salute*  
Romance: Logan/Rogue, Scott/Storm, (Scott/Jean), (Jean/Logan)  
Summary: A 'normal' day on Mutant High.  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Did we mention that we're having another girl's night out - with a LOT of sugar...?  
  
***  
  
NADJA LEE and SORCIERÉ present...  
A LUNATIC FIC production...  
Day Planners, part I!  
  
***  
  
Jean's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
5.00 a.m. Get up.  
5.45 a.m. Shower  
6.30 a.m. Put on make-up and do hair.  
7.30 a.m. Wake up Scott  
7.35 a.m. Wake up Scott - again  
7.40 a.m. Yell at Scott to get his bloody ass out of bed  
7.45 a.m. Breakfast  
7.55 a.m. Still no Scott  
8.00 a.m. Force Scott up using my telekinesis  
8.30 a.m. Go to the gym.  
8.35 a.m. Meet Gambit in the gym  
8.45 a.m. Flirt with Gambit (note to self - learn French)  
9.15 a.m. Leave gym  
9.30 a.m. Coffee with Scott  
9.45 a.m. Try to break up Rogue and Logan (note to self - stay away from Logan's claws)  
10.45 a.m. Go to the lab  
10.50 a.m. Coffee break  
11.15 a.m. Try to give Rogue low self esteem (note to self - make sure Logan is far away)  
12.00 p.m. Lunch with Scott  
12.30 p.m. Try out 'new' X-Men uniform. 'Accidentally' meet Logan while still half-dressed.  
12.35 p.m. Flirt with Logan  
2.00 p.m. Shopping  
5.30 p.m. Call Scott to drive me home  
6.00 p.m. Yell at Scott for being late  
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Scott says something about leaving me for Storm. Whatever. Why would he choose her over ME?  
8.00 p.m. Flirt with Warren (note to self - avoid Betsy and her psychic knives.)  
8.30 p.m. Go to the gym again  
9.30 p.m. Flirt with Logan again  
10.00 p.m. Go to bed  
10.30 p.m. Go to sleep. Where is Scott? Ah, who cares?  
  
***  
  
Scott's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
5.00 a.m. Jean is getting up. Zzzzzzzzzzz.  
7.30 a.m. Jean is trying to wake me up.  
7.35 a.m. Looks out the window. The sun isn't up yet. I am NOT getting up now, either!  
7.40 a.m. Jean is yelling at me. What else is new? Zzzzzz.  
8.00 a.m. Jean is forcing me up using her telekinesis. Gotta talk to the Professor about her misusing her powers.  
8.05 a.m. Breakfast  
8.30 a.m. Jean leaves for gym - meet Storm.  
9.30 a.m. Coffee with Jean  
9.35 a.m. Try to break up with Jean - AGAIN! As usual, she ignores me.  
9.40 a.m. Try to make a run for it - Jean misuses her powers again and forces me to stay.  
9.45 a.m. Off the hook - FINALLY! Thanks God, I owe you one.  
10.00 a.m. Storm wants me to go to a doctor with her.  
11.00 a.m. Faints. Storm is pregnant.   
11.30 a.m. Tries to break up with Jean - again, AGAIN - over the phone but she won't answer the damn thing.  
12.00 p.m. Lunch with Jean. I don't want to eat salad again!  
12.05 p.m. Tries to break up with Jean - what a surprise - but she ignores me as she is reading a fashion magazine.  
12.15 p.m. Desperately calls out mentally to beg the Professor to HELP ME but I forgot he's on vacation with Magneto.   
12.30 p.m. Jean leaves. I'm saved!  
1.00 p.m. Buy two rings.  
2.00 p.m. Propose to Storm - she says yes!! Yes, yes, YES!!!  
2.05 p.m. Make hot, passionate love to Storm   
5.30 p.m. Jean calls me to pick her up. No way, I'm having a *very* good time with Storm.  
5.45 p.m. Reluctantly leaves to pick up Jean  
6.00 p.m. Jean is yelling at me. Doesn't that woman EVER shut up?  
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Breaks up with Jean. I think she finally got the message.   
8.00 p.m. Move my stuff into Storm's room. Yes! I'm FREE!!  
8.15 p.m. Make pre-wedding love to Storm.  
9.00 p.m. Watch a movie with Storm, Logan and Rogue (who is - as USUAL - sitting in Logan's lap. Like we haven't got enough chairs)  
9.30 p.m. Jean shows up. She's disturbing the movie and tries to flirt with Logan (who - as usual - ignores her). If looks could kill, Rogue would have gotten twenty-five to life  
11.00 p.m. Go to bed with Storm  
1.00 a.m. Fall asleep in Storm's arms. Life is wonderful.  
  
***  
  
Logan's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.30 a.m. Wake up  
9.30 a.m. Get out of bed  
9.45 a.m. Jeannie's trying to break up me an' Marie. Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen.  
10.00 a.m. Breakfast. Scooter an' 'Ro leaves. 'Ro's scent has changed. Hmm...  
11.00 a.m. Go to the Danger Room  
12.00 p.m. Leave the Danger Room  
12.15 p.m. Quick lunch with Marie   
12.35 p.m. Red's trying to flirt with me - AGAIN. When's she gonna realize that she isn't exactly the Sex-Queen of the mansion? (She's more like the fucking Ice-Queen)  
1.00 p.m. Grab one of Chuck's cars an' leave with Marie.  
4.30 p.m. Home again. Strange sounds are comin' from 'Ro's room. Wanna play 'Who's Cheating On Jeannie'?  
5.25 p.m. They're still at it. Guy might have some potential after all.  
5.45 p.m. The sounds stopped. Better take over.  
7.00 p.m. Dinner  
7.15 p.m. Go to a bar with Marie. Let's hope Scooter's too busy with 'Ro to notice  
8.55 p.m. Back in the nick of time  
9.00 p.m. Watch a movie with Marie, 'Ro an' Scooter.   
9.30 p.m. Red's trying to flirt with me again. Wonder where I could hide a body 'round here?  
10.00 p.m. Jean leaves. Good idea. *Very* good idea.   
11.00 p.m. Scooter and 'Ro leaves. 'Bout time Scooter got some.  
11.05 p.m. Marie and me are alone in the room. There's a pool table. The door has a lock. Hmm...  
1.00 a.m. Go to bed.  
  
***  
  
Rogue's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.30 a.m. Wake up  
9.30 a.m. Get out of bed  
9.45 a.m. Jean tries to break up Logan and me. Doesn't she ever learn?  
10.00 a.m. Breakfast. Wonder where Scott and Ororo are going?  
11.00 a.m. Talk with Kitty and Jubes. Kitty is concerned over Bobby and St. John's relationship.  
11.15 a.m. Damn, ran into the Ice-Queen. I think she's trying to give me low self-esteem again...Loser!  
12.15 p.m. Lunch with Logan  
12.30 p.m. Shopping with Kitty and Jubes  
1.00 p.m. Leave with Logan  
4.30 p.m. Home again. Sounds like Scott's cheating on Jean - about time. She's been doing it for years.  
4.35 p.m. Watch TV with Logan. God, they're noisy!  
5.45 p.m. Logan gets a good idea. Getting creative.  
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Seems like Scott's trying to break up with Jean but she's not listening- as usual.  
7.15 p.m. Go to a bar with Logan. Hope Scott doesn't find out - he'd have a heart attack. The guy's so overprotective of me.  
8.55 p.m. Back home and just in time.  
9.00 p.m. Watch "Godfather" with Logan, Scott and Ororo. Us girls will just *pretend* we care.  
9.30 p.m. Jean flirts with Logan - again. I wish I had Logan's claws. I really wanna do some creative surgery on Jean.  
10.00 p.m. Jean FINALLY leaves. About damn time.  
11.00 p.m. Ororo and Scott leave together. Go Scott!  
11.05 p.m. Getting creative - again  
1.00 a.m. Go to bed  
  
***  
  
Storm's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.00 a.m. Wake up  
8.35 a.m. Scott serves me breakfast in bed. I don't think I'm getting up any time soon.  
9.25 a.m. Scott leaves to have coffee with Jean. Gets up.  
10.00 a.m. Ask Scott to go to the doctor with me. I have this feeling...  
11.00 a.m. I'm pregnant. Scott faints.  
11.30 a.m. I fly Scott home. He tries to break up with Jean over his mobile phone but doesn't succeed. I give him till tonight to get rid of that bitch.  
12.00 p.m. Scott leaves to have lunch with Jean. Hopefully he ditches her now.  
12.10 p.m. Look after my plants  
12.30 p.m. Lunch  
1.00 p.m. Gardening  
2.00 p.m. Scott gets down on one knee and asks me to marry him. Silly man; of course I'll marry him!   
2.05 p.m. Wonderful, hot sex with Scott.  
5.30 p.m. The bitch called to get Scott to pick her up. Like she can't drive herself?!  
5.45 p.m. Scott leaves. He better break up with her tonight or I'll make hurricane Andrew look like a fucking breeze!   
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Scott breaks up with Jean. Good boy. Seems like he finally succeeded.  
8.00 p.m. Scott moves his things into my room.  
8.15 p.m. We celebrate...something.   
9.00 p.m. Watch a movie with Scott, Rogue and Logan. Scott puts his arms around me. How romantic.  
11.00 p.m. Leave with Scott - we wasn't watching the movie anyway.  
1.00 a.m. Falls asleep in Scott's arms. Life is good.   
  
  
  
***  
The End  
***  



	2. Day Planners, part II

Title: Day Planners, part II  
Authors: Nadja Lee and Sorcieré  
Disclaimer: See this? *Gives Marvel the one-fingered salute*  
Romance: Charles/Erik, Bobby/St. John  
Summary: A 'normal' day on Mutant High.  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Lookie lookie. We're STILL having a girl's night out *eg*  
  
***  
  
NADJA LEE and SORCIERÉ present...  
A LUNATIC FIC production...  
Day Planners, part II!  
  
***  
  
Xavier's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.00 a.m. Get up  
8.15 a.m. Breakfast  
8.45 a.m. Get Erik out of jail  
9.30 a.m. Leave for Hawaii with Erik  
12.00 p.m. Arrive at our hotel. How I do love travelling with the Blackbird  
12.15 p.m. Thought I heard Scott contact me telepathically but it must have been my imagination.  
12.30 p.m. Lunch with Erik  
1.30 p.m. Erik proposes to me. Of course I say yes!  
1.35 p.m. We make a mutual agreement - no politics in our marriage  
1.40 p.m. Another mutual agreement - we will not invite the Brotherhood OR the X-Men to the wedding  
2.00 p.m. We get married on the beach. I never knew that Erik was such a romantic  
2.05 p.m. (CENSURED)  
4.00 p.m. I drag Erik with me to a museum with the promise that I'll look the other way when he kills the local FOHs on the way home  
6.00 p.m. Dinner. Erik promises to behave for the next month if I make the local police officers forget about the dead FOHs. A fair deal, I suppose  
7.00 p.m. Go to the local opera  
10.30 p.m. Arrive back at our hotel  
11.50 p.m. Go to sleep  
  
***  
  
Magneto's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.00 a.m. Get up  
8.15 a.m. Threaten the guards...pathetic humans  
8.30 a.m. This prison thing is getting rather dull  
8.45 a.m. Surprise rescue by Charles. I *knew* he couldn't live without me!  
9.30 a.m. Leave for Hawaii with Charles  
10.00 a.m. Call Raven and make sure she keeps Sabretooth and Toad on a *very* short leash  
12.00 p.m. We arrive at our hotel (note to self - remember to build a Blackbird of my own)  
12.15 p.m. Charles thought he heard Summers call him - can't that boy be without his father for TWO seconds?!  
12.30 p.m. Lunch with Charles  
1.00 p.m. Buy two rings  
1.30 p.m. Propose to Charles. Of course he says yes  
1.35 p.m. I convince Charles that we will have no politics in our marriage  
1.40 p.m. Charles suggests that we will not invite the Brotherhood OR the X-Men to the wedding. I agree  
2.00 p.m. We get married on the beach. Charles calls me a romantic. I suppose I'll live  
2.05 p.m. Make hot passionate love to Charles  
4.00 p.m. Charles promises to look the other way while I kill the local FOHs. I suppose I can go to a museum with him, then. (Note to self - call Sabretooth to hear about creative torture techniques)  
6.00 p.m. Dinner. Convinces Charles to make the local cops forget about the dead FOHs. Unfortunately, I'll have to behave for the next month. I guess I can do that for Charles  
7.00 p.m. Go to the opera  
10.30 p.m. We get back to our hotel and make hot passionate love - again  
11.50 p.m. We go to sleep. Life is good.  
  
***  
  
St. John's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
9.00 a.m. Wake up. There're ice cubes in my bed. BOBBY, DAMNIT!  
9.30 a.m. Breakfast. I hope Bobby likes his toast *very* well done.  
10.00 a.m. Play basketball with the guys (and gals, sorry Jubes)  
10.30 a.m. Basketball ends as Gambit accidentally charges the ball and it explodes. Mr. Summers is not gonna like this  
10.45 a.m. Head for the Danger Room  
11.00 a.m. Leave Danger Room as Logan is looking *very* pissed  
11.30 a.m. Sex with Bobby  
1.00 p.m. We're late for lunch. Oops. Luckily Mr. Summers is nowhere to be seen  
2.00 p.m. Play a videogame with Bobby and Gambit  
3.00 p.m. Go to the movie with Bobby  
5.00 p.m. Home again. Strange noises from Storm's room.  
5.45 p.m. Strange noises from Rogue's room. Are they having a Sex-a-tron today or what?!  
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Mr. Summers finally breaks up with Dr. Grey. 'Bout time, too  
8.00 p.m. Watch 'Blood Sport' with the guys  
10.00 p.m. Gambit leaves. Apparently, he has a hot date tonight  
10.15 p.m. Go to our room to get creative with some whipped cream   
12.00 a.m. Go to sleep  
  
***  
  
Bobby's Day Planner  
  
Saturday  
  
8.50 a.m. Wake up  
8.55 a.m. Make ice cubes in John's side of the bed  
9.25 a.m. Go to breakfast (note to self - make sure that John has no lighters on him)  
9.30 a.m. Damnit! Why does Gambit *always* smoke?!  
10.00 a.m. Play basketball with the guys  
10.30 a.m. Gambit destroys another basketball. I'm not looking forward to Mr. Summers' reprimand about the value of money.  
10.45 a.m. John leaves for the Danger Room. The guy's crazy. Plan my next prank. I think I'll go after Jean this time - again. She's so fun to annoy.   
11.00 a.m. John returns. Apparently Logan was in a bad mood - all Jean's fault I'm sure.  
11.30 a.m. Sex with John to make him feel better. Not that I'm protesting you know...  
1.00 p.m. We're late for lunch - again.   
2.00 p.m. Play a video game with Johnny and Gambit.  
2.55 p.m. Gambit has been winning for almost a hour. I swear that guy can charm even a computer!  
3.00 p.m. Go to the movies with Johnny.  
5.00 p.m. Home again. I bet I know what Storm and Summers are doing *G*  
5.45 p.m. The noises now moved to Rogue's room. Get your own mansion, damnit!  
7.00 p.m. Dinner. Summers breaks up with the Ice Bitch - good for him.  
8.00 p.m. Watch 'Blood Sport' with the guys. Interesting tips for our next fight with the Brotherhood.   
10.00 p.m. Gambit leaves. He has a date. Again. I'm surprised he can even remember their names.  
10.15 p.m. Whipped cream is a good thing. A *very* good thing  
12.00 a.m. Go to sleep.  
  
  
***  
The End  
***  
  



End file.
